1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a computer program. In particular, the present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a computer program for controlling mode setting and an image pickup unit in the image pickup apparatus such as a still camera, or a video camera, and a lens barrier as a lens protecting cover plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of image pickup apparatuses such as a still camera or a video camera include a lens barrier as a lens protecting cover plate. When no image pickup is performed, the lens barrier is closed to protect a lens.
Currently available digital cameras perform a state determination process as to whether image pickup is under way or not in response to a variety of user operation information, and controls the opening and closing of the lens barrier.
Many digital cameras are powered from a battery. To save power from the battery, power supplying to the image pickup unit including a lens driver in the image pickup apparatus is typically suspended while a user does not operate the apparatus for image pickup. For example, cameras are currently typically equipped with a monitor such as a liquid-crystal display, and captured data can be played on the monitor. During playing on the monitor, power supplying to the image pickup unit including the lens driver may be stopped to save battery power.
Cameras having a known automatically opened and closed lens barrier are designed to close the lens barrier prior to the stop of power supplying to the image pickup unit. If the user attempts to start image pickup after stopping of the power supplying to the image pickup unit, the image pickup cannot immediately resume. This is because an action to open the lens barrier needs to be performed. If the image pickup unit is continuously powered without interruptions, the lens barrier can continuously stay opened, and image pickup can immediately resume. However, if the lens barrier remains opened, a chance that dirt sticks to the lens may increase and power consumption may be increased. The lens barrier is preferably closed.
In typical known cameras, power supplying to the image pickup unit is stopped after an elapse of a constant time subsequent to the switching to a play mode on a monitor. During the constant time subsequent to the switching to the play mode on the monitor, the lens barrier remains opened. Control of the lens barrier is operatively linked with an on/off control to the power supplying to the image pickup unit. Even when content is played on the monitor, the lens barrier remains opened with power supplied to the image pickup unit. The lens barrier is closed when power supplying to the image pickup unit stops.